Diamond in the Rough
by NilesDaughter
Summary: An old friend of Haruhi's arrives on the scene, sparking the interest of the Hitachiin twins. And when she is enrolled at Ouran by her rarely-heard-from father, the Host Club is in for a change of pace.
1. Reunion

Chapter One: Reunion

**Disclaimer: Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own Miku.**

"Haruhi? Haruhi Fujioka?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Miku Hasegawa?"

The two girls hugged each other.

"How have you been?" Miku asked. "I haven't seen you since middle school."

"I've been good. How's Higashi?"

"Eh," Miku replied, shrugging. She looked down at the grocery bags her old friend held. "Need any help?"

"Yes, please." Haruhi smiled gratefully.

Miku took some of the bags and started alongside Haruhi. "How's Ouran treating you?"

"It's…interesting to say the least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Some…friends of mine…Their personalities and the crazy stuff they get into."

"Boys?" Miku asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Boys."

"How'd you meet them?"

"I went through the wrong door, and now I owe them $80,000."

Miku cocked an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

"I broke a vase that was worth that much."

"How are you supposed to pay them back?"

"I'm a member of their club, and I have to meet a certain quota of customers."

"What sort of club is it?"

"A host club."

"They still have those?"

"Yeah. By pretending to be a boy, I have to pay them back through the number of customers I entertain."

"You have to act like a guy?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Does _anyone _know you're a girl?"

"Just the Host Club and Ritsu Kasanoda."

"I don't like it," Miku said, frowning.

"I don't mind," Haruhi replied with a small shrug. "It makes things easier."

"But no one knows you're a girl!"

The apartment complex that Haruhi lived in loomed before them. Haruhi turned to Miku.

"Thanks for the help. It was great seeing you again."

"Same here. I'd like to hang out sometime."

"I'd like that, too."

"Bye. Say hello to your dad for me!"

* * *

"Long day?" Miku asked her mom when she came through the front door.

"Yes," Yuia Hasegawa sighed. "I have a lot more stories to cover while Sakura's on vacation."

"I set aside some yakisoba for you. It's on the stove."

"Thank you, sweetie," Yuia said, bending down to kiss her daughter on the head.

"Guess who I ran into today," Miku said as her mother banged around in the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"How is she?"

"She's good. We've made plans to hang out sometime."

"That's good. We haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah."


	2. Meeting the Host Club

Chapter Two: Meeting the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I only own Miku.**

"Haruhi!" Miku ran forward. "We're going to make a habit out of this."

Haruhi laughed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my home from the bookstore…But then I decided to stop by for some Pocky." Miku held up the red box in her hand.

"Haru-_chan_!"

Miku looked around Haruhi and saw a blonde boy barreling towards them. He looked like he was in elementary school, and was toting a pink-colored rabbit plushie. He crashed into Haruhi. Behind him were two black-haired boys, a second blonde boy, and a set of twins, one with dark hair and the other red-haired. Something about them emitted grace and confidence. They were obviously enrolled at Ouran.

"We were looking all over for you! You mustn't wander off on Father!" the older blonde said, suffocating Haruhi.

_The crap?_ Miku thought, raising an eyebrow.

The younger blonde went up to her. "Who are you?" he asked sweetly.

"Um…I'm Miku Hasegawa. I'm an old friend of Haruhi's."

His eyes widened slightly, as if he were awed. "I'm Hunny, and this is Takashi." He gestured to the taller of the black-haired boys, who hovered behind him almost protectively.

"Are you part of the Host Club?"

Hunny nodded.

"Milord, you're gonna smother her to death," two voices spoke in perfect unison.

Miku looked over at the twins. They spotted her, and soon, she was surrounded.

"Are you a friend of Haruhi's?" the dark-haired one asked.

"She's really pretty, and she's got better fashion sense than Haruhi," the other commented.

"Mom might like her," the first added.

"Um…" Miku was taken aback.

"So, what's your name?" the second asked.

"M-Miku Hasegawa."

The blonde that was currently squeezing Haruhi looked at Miku. His eyes lit up and he went over to her. "Greetings, friend of Haruhi!"

"Uh…hi?"

"Oh, that was sooo keyoot!" he exclaimed and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Help!" Miku squeaked.

She suddenly found herself airborne. Looking down, she noticed that Takashi was coolly pulling her out of the blonde's grasp. He set her down on the ground.

"Um…Thanks."

"Mori! You're so mean!"

"This must be overwhelming you."

Miku turned to see the black-haired guy with glasses standing beside her.

"Yeah, a bit," she grimaced.

"Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves. I am Kyoya Ohtori, vice president of the Host Club."

_Oh…An Ohtori…_

"This is Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka." Kyoya gestured to Mori. "And Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka." Hunny waved at her. "This is Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin."

_Their mom's that fashion designer!_

"And finally, this is Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club."

"Pleased to meet you," Miku said politely, though all she wanted to do now was leave. These guys were getting on her nerves…"Uh…I hate to sound rude, but I need to get going. I'll catch you later, Haruhi." Miku made a hasty exit.

* * *

Miku set down the pot a little harder than necessary, and Yuia looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…I just ran into Haruhi again today."

"And that's bad?"

"No. Her friends from Ouran were with her."

"And…?"

"They were just a bit overwhelming, is all," Miku replied with a shrug.

Yuia stared at her daughter for a while before sighing. "Let's order out tonight."

Miku nodded. "Sure. Burnt dinner won't taste too good."

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Miku answered

"Help me, please!"

"Haruhi?"

"They're coming over to take me clothes shopping!"

"Oh…I'll be right over."

"Hurry!"

* * *

Miku found herself squeezed in the back of a chauffeured car with Haruhi and the Host Club, right in between the twins.

The Host Club chattered together excitedly while Haruhi sulked. Miku felt out-of-place. After a while, the twins put their arms around her shoulders.

"So, how do you know Haruhi?" the dark-haired one, Hikaru, asked.

Miku shoved them away. "We went to the same middle school." She was in a sour mood about the outcome of the morning, and the twins were not improving it.

"Where do you live?" the red-haired one, Karou, questioned. Miku had been at Haruhi's apartment when the Host Club had arrived to pick them up.

"None of your business," Miku replied, almost brusquely.

"Do you live in one of those apartment complexes like Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, and Miku felt herself softening. These rich boys got on her nerves, but Hunny's child-like appearance and behavior got the better of her.

"No, I live in a house a few blocks away from Haruhi's complex."

The twins exchanged an evil grin.

"Could we come and visit you sometime?" Hunny asked, and Miku just couldn't say 'no' to that face.

"Sure, I guess."

Finally, the car pulled to a stop outside of a mall, one that Haruhi and Miku would never have gone into. The shops were full of designer clothes, too expensive for the girls' budgets. Even if Miku was a bit better off than her friend, there was no way she would have been able to afford the things that were available for sale. However, the Host Club insisted on buying a few outfits for the two of them.

"This won't be added to my debt, will it?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"Not this time," Kyoya told her, adjusting his glasses, and Miku couldn't help but notice that a slight shiver ran down Haruhi's spine.

The boys all but dragged the two girls into the closest store.

"Hey, looks like Mom's new fall line was released today!" Karou exclaimed, grabbing hold of Miku's arm and dragging her over to a rack of clothing.

"Hey!" Miku was indignant.

Karou flipped through the hangers, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He glanced at Miku, frowned slightly, and returned to the rack. Miku crossed her arms, watching the red-haired boy.

"Need help, Karou?" Hikaru asked as he approached his twin.

"Which one do you think would work best with Miku's dark skin?"

The two brothers contemplated their available options, finally tossing a pair of dark-washed and fashionably faded jeans to her, along with a silky-looking maroon top. They steered her to the dressing room, and ordered her to try them on. Sighing, Miku entered a stall, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into the clothing the twins had chosen for her. The jeans hugged her frame, and the top slightly fell off her shoulders, smooth against her skin, but it was a thick fabric, perfect for the coming autumn chill. She gazed at her reflection, more than a little surprised at the effect the clothing had on her.

"You done yet?" Hikaru asked, knocking on the side of the stall.

Miku jumped slightly, and pulled back the curtain. As she had been changing, the Host Club had gathered around the stall, Haruhi included. Once Miku had stepped out, she was greeted by stunned silence.

"Wow…" Haruhi breathed. "Miku, you—"

"Mi-chan looks so pretty!" Hunny exclaimed, tightening his hold on his pink rabbit as his eyes widened.

Mori nodded his agreement while Tamaki gaped. Kyoya adjusted his glasses again as the twins exchanged a high five.

"It's settled. You're going home with that," they said in unison.


End file.
